


Stolen Words

by Palebluedot



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, Happy Valentine's Day!, London, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palebluedot/pseuds/Palebluedot
Summary: Words borrowed, left unsaid, and understood.





	Stolen Words

Awash in the glow of Thomas’s smile, James feels torn in two. He doesn’t know where to look to best convey the depths of astonished gratitude and adoration welling up within him, up into Thomas’s beaming face, or down at the page before him. It’s dizzying, all of it, and it takes a fair amount of reorienting before he speaks. 

“You must know that I….” The enormity of the truth stops his throat. To speak it would be to sprout a pair of wings that spans the room, freeing and frightening. Such things have proven daunting enough under far less overwhelming circumstances. He swallows. “That you’re mine, as well?”

James knows well the light that graces Thomas’s eyes when the dawn of understanding breaks, and from the following softening of his features, he surmises that though the words were clumsy and lacking, though their source was already well-apparent, some good has come of his half-uttered declaration. 

“I know,” says Thomas. His fingertips are soft on the inside of James’s wrist, a glancing, grounding touch. Slowly, James closes the red leather cover, a shield for the sweet words within as he leans over them to show the man he loves – he loves, he loves, he  _ loves  _ — what he cannot now find the words to say.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! I have an essay due in 23 hours so I had to suppress the urge to peddle all the fluff I wanted to, but I had time for 214 quick words for that time they invented the love letter. (2/14, get it? :D )
> 
> Comments are love! <3


End file.
